


Weeds

by thebrokenangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel





	Weeds

The door creaked open as Buffy and Spike walked in.

It was Christmas wasn't that supposed to be the Holy time of year? You know less evil out. Buffy thought with a soft sigh.

Willow looked over from the couch where she sat and giggled obviously looking over their heads.

Buffy and Spike looked up as a small gaggle of the potentials moved into view in the living room to see what Willow was giggling at. They too began giggling as Buffy and Spike's eyes landed on the weed hanging from the light fixture in the foyer.

He groaned and tried to move out of the foyer until his eyes met with Buffy's. Those lovely pools that he could happily drown in (if he could drown) had an odd sparkle in them as she looked at him. It spread down from her eyes to curl her lips in a grin that caused his unbeating heart to want to beat again. Her hands closed on the lapels of his coat pulling him close whispered, "It's tradition." And then planted a crushing kiss on his lips. His head was spinning except some part that wanted to say back to her, It's a tradition been goin on since afor my time, Pet.

The only thing that broke the spell of that long deep meaning filled kiss was Andrew saying, "Aww aren't they so cute?"

Willow gave Andrew a scathing look until she noticed Buffy's arm was still wrapped loosely around Spike's shoulder. Spike's arm was still around Buffy's waist as they climbed the stairs oblivious to everyone else.


End file.
